Not Alone
by Carrie1390
Summary: Katie finds out she isn't the only one with strange abilities when she meets Clark Kent. As she gets to know him she finds herself falling for him, but she wonders what her would think of her if he knew her secret. Takes place in Season 1 of Smallville


A/N This story take place in the first season of Smallville, just in case some people get confused.

She tore across the field, and for once in her life she didn't care who saw her do it. As fast as she could run she still didn't feel she could put enough space between the two of them. For all she knew she would soon end up right where she started. Something caught her eye that made her stop suddenly: a boy running by. It had nothing to do with the fact that he was a boy; it was the fact that he was _running_! That could only mean one thing—he was just like her. She was about to pursue him, but she didn't need to. She turned around and he was standing right there.

"Who are you?" he demanded. She looked at him fearfully; if he could run as fast as she could, that meant he must be as strong.

"Please don't hurt me," she said. She couldn't imagine why he was being so forceful with her, had she trespassed on his land or something?

"I'm not going to hurt you, just tell me who you are," he said, a little less forcefully.

"My name is Katie," she said cautiously. "Why, who are you?"

"My name is Clark Kent. How can you run that fast?"

"I was about to ask you the same thing."

"Look maybe we should just get to my farm, you can talk to my parents." Katie followed him silently. She wasn't sure if she should be afraid of him. She had lived in fear for so long now, had she finally gotten far enough from her past to be safe now?

"What state is this?"

"Kansas." By the tone of his voice it sounded like he didn't want to talk anymore. What did he have against her? Just because he wasn't the only one with gifts didn't mean he had to be rude. Besides, having a gift wasn't so great anyway; it hadn't protected her had it?

She was surprised that in only a short amount of time it was like she was in another world. The tall buildings and sandy beaches of California were nowhere to be found here. All she could see for miles was farmland. She followed "Clark" into his house where what she supposed was his mom was washing the dishes.

"Who's your friend Clark?" She asked, drying a dish on a towel.

He ignored her question. "Mom, she's like me."

"You mean she has the same eye color as you, same skin tone…"

"No mom, I mean…" he turned to Katie. "Show her." He tossed her a steak knife.

She stared at it a moment not sure what he wanted her to do. She took the knife and ran it along her hand, not even leaving a scratch. Clark's mother didn't seem to be convinced so she stabbed the knife down into her hand causing it to shatter. "Good enough?" she asked.

"Do you know what this means?" Clark's mother asked, putting her hand to her chest.

"What's going on in here?" A man asked as he walked into the room. He looked at the knife handle in Katie's hand and the shattered metal on the floor. "Did she…"

"Yes Jonathan, she did," Clark's mother replied.

"Look I don't mean you guys any harm, I was just passing through and…" Katie started.

"Where were you going?" Clark's father asked, accusingly.

She looked away from him. The tone in his voice frightened her. "I dunno, anywhere but where I came from."

"So you ran away?" his father asked.

"Well, I wouldn't put it that way. My parents knew I was leaving." It wasn't a lie, but then again it wasn't completely truthful either. "Look, why do I have to go through this, I didn't do anything to any of you." The fearful side of her was starting to kick back in, only she knew this time she wouldn't be able to run from her problems.

Clark's mother seemed to sense Katie's feelings and loosened up. "Well, since you're just going anywhere you could stay with us for a while. I know that right now we don't seem that hospitable, it's just we've never met anyone else with Clark's abilities. You do know where you're from don't you?"

"California…" This was the strangest question she had ever been asked. Of course she knew where she was from!

"No I mean, why you have the abilities."

"I don't know. I've always had them, as far back as I can remember." This obviously wasn't what they wanted to hear. Did they know something she didn't?

"Mom, I'll show her." Clark said. "She deserves to know. It's not our place to hide it from her." He started heading outside and motioned for her to follow. He led her out to his storm cellar, another thing she was not yet acquainted with.

She saw the ship, but it didn't process. "So what, so you made a ship, big deal."

"I didn't make this ship, my dad did."

"And…"

"I don't mean the man back in there, I mean my real dad." He seemed at a loss for how to explain this. "Was there a meteor shower in your home town?"

"Yes actually, how did you know?"

"There was one here too. After the meteor shower my parents found me and they found this ship too."

Katie knew that she was different, but it was in her nature to be skeptical. "So you're saying that you're an alien…that both of us are aliens." She stared at him a minute waiting for him to laugh or tell her he was teasing, but he didn't. "You…you're not kidding?"

"Didn't your parents ever tell you how they found you?"

"They told me I was adopted, but we never really talked about it." _We never talked about much of anything_, she thought. Finally it sunk in—he was telling her the truth. "But why were we sent here? Didn't our real parents want us?" She wanted to cry just thinking about how much she wouldn't have had to go through had her real parents kept her whether they were human or not. She sat down and Clark explained the whole thing to her—about how he had found out about it and all the strange things that happened in Smallville.

When they went back inside, Katie was quiet. She didn't want to keep running, but she wasn't sure if she trusted the Kents. They were letting her sleep in their home, but that didn't mean that they weren't creeps. They seemed nice enough, but life had taught her not to trust anyone. In the morning she would attend Smallville High: High School—another thing from her past that she hated.

She went to bed that night wondering about the next day, not sure if she was brave enough to face it. Deep down inside she knew she would have to be, but all she wanted to do was keep running.


End file.
